Not Everything is Perfect
by RonLovesHermione
Summary: Hermione is 18. She moves back to London and meets up with Ron. They get together, but someone gets in the way..(Meh stink..Just READ! lol) Hr&R & H&G R&R!
1. Back Together

**Not Everything is Perfect**

**Chapter 1: Back Together**

A/N: YAY! My 1st fic! I hope you like it! It is a Hermione/Ron when they are 18. And also a little Harry/Ginny. So please enjoy! Reviews are welcome, and I can't think of why you would flame..But anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. (Heh, I wish!!)

HERMIONES POV

"Harry?" I asked the man. "Harry, is that you?" The man turned around and looked straight into my eyes. I looked back. I knew it was him! With his jet black, messy hair, and not to mention that lightning bolt scar.

"Hermione?" He exclaimed. "Ron! Come look! It's Hermione!" Harry called at Ron.

Ron came running from around the corner of the block. This red hair seemed brightner than ever.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm fine as usual." I replied. Ron just stood there looking at me. I was 18 now. And so were Ron and Harry. They looked so older; it had only been a year since I last saw them.

"Ron? Are you alright?" I asked him.

Ron blushed. "Oh, what? Yea I'm okay, wow! Hermione you look...er- fantastic!" He blurted out in all one jumbled together sentence.

Just then, another woman came up and put her arms around Harry. She kissed him on the cheek. The woman looked familiar...And then it hit me.

"Ginny?! Whoa! You two, a couple?"

"Tell me about it.." Ron mumbled. "My little sister and my best friend! The only good thing is that Harry is now my brother-in-law. Well- to-be that is.."

"Your getting married?" I said with astonishment. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, it's just I never expected it! Why didn't you tell me Harry?"

My mind was all one big bunch. I had moved back to London, ran into my friends, and found out two of them were getting married all in the same week!

"Why don't we got to _Brandy's_ and get some coffee while we talk.." Harry suggested.

----------------------------------------------

When we got a table and our coffee, Harry was the first one to speak. "Well Hermione, I was going to tell you last week in my letter, but you had told me you were moving back to London. So I wanted Ginny and I to tell you in person."

I sipped on my coffee.

"And I also want you to be my Maid of Honor, Hermione!" Ginny told me with pure excitement.

"Me?! Wow! This is going to be so much fun! Thank you!" I cried.

"And I'm going to be Harry's Best Man, of course." Ron added.

"Never would have guessed..." I said sarcasticly.

Everything was going to be perfect! I was going to be Ginny's Maid of Honor and become close friends with everyone again.

"Oh my.." Harry said looking at his watch. "Ginny and I have to go to the Burrow to meet Molly about the wedding. I do wish we could stay longer..We will be in touch with you soon!"

I watched them hurry out the door and walk around the corner. I looked around and saw Ron still sitting there. Now that I really looked at him, he was quite handsome.

"Well..uh..." "So...you..." We both started at the same time.

"You want to take a walk in the park?" I asked.

"Really? I mean, sure."

We walked around the park two times just talking before we actually stopped. We sat down on a nearby bench. Ron put his hand on mine, but quickly took it away. "No, it's okay." I said softly.

Ron smiled warmly. I could tell he was into me. He put his hand back on mine. It was big and I felt safe holding it.

"Where are you staying?" Ron asked.

"Hotel I guess. I haven't got a place of my own yet." I casually replied.

"Well, if you wanted you could...um..Stay at my place. I've got enough space; I'd save you money."

I knew it! He liked me, there was no doubt about that. And I had to admit that I liked him too. Staying at his place was just another thing to add to my list of perfect happenings. "Are you sure?" I knew he was but I didn't want to _let_ him know I was interested.

"Yea, it's no problem."

I gathered my suitcase and we walked to Ron's Appartment. It was comfortable and had two bedrooms. I liked it. Perhaps I could get an appartment here too.

A/N: Well there you have it! I know it's going pretty fast..But please bare in mind I wrote this whole story like 5 months ago..(I wrote stories on paper because I didn't have Microsoft Word but now accepts files from WordPad and other programs that I have so now I can upload them.) So yea..Please review and tell me what you think! Thanx! Ally


	2. Ron and Hermione?

**Not Everything is Perfect**

**Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione?**

A/N: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! YOU ALL LIKE MEH STORY (so far ;-) ) lol. I know you say _think_ it's not going fast, but you wait..heh..I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this! Now that I re-read it, it is like magic (hehe) how fast it goes! lol Oh well...Read on!!! (PS. I will do shout out thingys in the next Chapter)

Discliamer: NO! NO! AND NO!!! I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters!!!! STOP HOUNDING ME!!!! bangs head on keyboard

%%%%%%

"Well, this is where you'll stay." Ron showed me to the room a little ways from his.

I studied him. He looked sort of uncomfortable. I don't know what exactly came over me but I dropped my suitcase and kissed Ron. He was surprised at first but soon we were deeply into it. I smashed my lips against his and let his tongue gain access to my mouth. Before I knew it we were lying on the bed, his hand up my shirt. I pulled away.

"Not now." I whispered. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready."

"Whoa." He mumbled. "Yea, I know how you feel..."

--------------------

The next morning I was awaken by Ron. He startled me at first, and then apoligized. I got up and got dressed. Ron had certainly knew how to make a good breakfast. We had French Toast and Bacon.

"Harry called." Ron told me. " He wants us to come to the Burrow at 1:30 PM; so we can plan with mum."

I looked at my watch. "Alright, so that gives us two hours."

When we finished eating I offered to do the dishes. Ron obviously refused that I do it. "You made breakfast, the least I can do is wash the dishes!" I demanded.

When he finally gave in and the dishes were all clean, we had 1 hour and 40 minutes left.

"We should leave around 1:00." Ron told me.

I sat on the couch and Ron sat beside me. He put his arm around the back of my neck. I snuggled up to him. "How come you never really _seemed_ to like me at Hogwarts? Why all of a sudden you like me?" I cautiously asked.

"What makes you think I like you?" Ron laughed.

"Oh please!" I nudged him gently.

Ron turned on the T.V. It was muggle news of course. It was also rather boring. I looked up at him; he had gotten very tall. He glanced down at me and smiled. "You know Hermione," Ron finally said. "I have always sort of...liked you..."

"I know!" I giggled. "It was so obvious!"

"It was?!" Said an amazed Ron. "Damn, I hope it wasn't _too_ obvious...Didn't want everyone in the whole school knowing.."

By the time 1:00 came I was half asleep; so was Ron. We drove to the Burrow in Ron's car. (A/N: Yes! I know wizards don't drive muggle cars, but this is MY story, and the car is a main part of an upcoming chapter (sort of..) lol)

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said, kissing my forehead. "How nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you again too!" I replied. "Hi Harry, Hi Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley had led Ron and I into the living room. Harry and Ginny sat on one couch, while Ron and I sat on another. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen preparing snacks.

"Well," Harry started. "I think we should all plan together for a while and then split up.."

"What do you mean 'split up'?" Ginny laughed.

"Like for the Best Man, Maid of Honor thing...You and Hermione go into your old room, and Ron and I will go into his."

"Well first let's plan the basics of the wedding!" Mrs. Weasley added, bringing in a tray of tea and cookies.

"I know one thing," Ginny told us all. "I want my dress to be light pink and I want you to make it mum!."

"Consider it done Ginny darling."

--------------------

After the basics had all been planned, we split up. "Guess what!" I cried, as soon as Ginny closed her bedroom door. I had been dying to tell her all about last night with Ron and I. And I did. I didn't leave a single detail out.

"Wow." Ginny said, when I had finished gabbing." That's so romantic.."

"Maybe, but not as much as you say it is.." I added.

"Well compared to Harry and my first kiss it was!" I raised my eyebrows. "We had both just gotten out of class and in the hallway we ran into Malfoy and his gits...He made fun of me and I remember it made me cry. Harry just looked into my eyes and told me it was okay...After almost hexing Malfoy, that is.."

"Then what!?" I asked anxiously.

"Then..we kissed.."

"Well _thats_ romantic!"

"I guess, but hey! Pretty soon I might be the Maid of Honor at _your_ wedding!"

%%%%%%

A/N: See!! A kiss like that in the SECOND chapter! lol Oh well..But it gets really fast soon..lol I seriously need to learn how to slow down relationships..How was it? Tell me in a review!!! (Grr!!! My chapters are so SHORT! I'm sorry about that..I try to add in little details to make them longer while I type..)

- 3 Ally


	3. Deep Thoughts

**Not Everything is Perfect**

**Chapter 3: Deep Thoughts**

A/N: YAY!!! SO MANY REVIEWS!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, **PLEASE READ FOR INFO!!!!** Once I get halfway through this story, which will probably be like next week sometime...-cough cough- I will be uploading my second fan fiction!!! (well technicly (sp) my 3rd (i havent finished my 2nd because i got involved my 3rd) so yea..) But you dont care what number it is I bet..lol But all I will say about it, is that it is a Draco/Hermione and it is rated R -blushes at the fact it is rated R- lol oh well if you think I am a sick twisted perve OH WELL! YOU DONT KNOW ME IN REAL LIFE! -spazes out- ..I like the story alot! and.. -cough cough- It is my only story (so far) that will be having a sequal!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! okay well on to shout outsz and then the story!!! YAY!!

**lotrings08: Thank you!! And congrats on being my FIRST EVER reviewer! lol**

**Kitkat001: OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH KIT!! I AM SO GLAD I UPLOADED!!! smiles so wide cheek muscles rip =D THAT IS THE LONGEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER SEEN! LOL! It made me laugh and smile so much! But you are giving me too much credit! -blushes- my story isn't THAT great...lol kk..Well i was just thinking about that 'not the stickest post it'..lol thats so funny..-cough- right ..back to the shout outsz!!! -Reader: I KNOW YOURS STILL THERE!!!- How'd you know!? STOP STALKING ME!!! okay..im going..lol -cough-**

**Brilover: lol I didn't know that..(im not that knowledgeable about weddings) but thank you for letting me know..(still not going to change anything..lol) crap..er- -changes subject- anyways I'm glad you like my story! **

**Looney-Liv: I know..It is too fast.=( But keep in mind that I was a foolish 11 year old when I wrote this..(I am now an insane 12 year old ) And I knew nothing of relationships..lol (Hey! You can learn alot in 6 months!!) -cough- anyways, If you read some of my more recent stories (when i publish them) you will find that they [might] be a little slower..lol but when i write my Ginny/Harry (next one in the works!!) I will make sure the relation ship goes slow. Scratch that...They are already in a romance when the story starts!! lol DAMN! I am giving too much away!!! -curses self, then continues- WHEN I WRITE MY NEXT FIC I WILL MAKE SURE IT GOES SLOWER! lol kk NO MORE QUESTIONS!! I AM GIVING TOO MUCH AWAY! -takes medication-**

**goody2sho: HI!!!! NOW YOU GET TO BUG ME LIKE I DID TO YOU! LOL ISNT REVENGE SWEET!? lol Glad you liked it!!! (i have found that some people think it is fast, some people dont..) right..well erm... -loses voice- wait..i dont need my voice to type..(Marah: STOP MAKING EXCUSES NOT TO TYPE A SHOUTOUT TO ME!!!) ALRIGHT! lol kk well er-g-glad you liked it..and er.. -runs away and hides- O.o)**

**hermione1smart1: Glad you liked it. =) Thanx for reviewing!!! It means so much to me to come on and see new reviews!!**

ALRIGHT!! NOW THAT I HAVE BURNED HALF A PAGE -cough- I mean..done my shout outs..HERE IS CH. 3!!!

Disclaimer: -takes deep breath- NO!

!#$%&()!#$%&()

On the drive back to Ron's appartment I did alot of thinking. I had the wedding, Ron, and not to mention I needed a place to live. (Hogwarts offered me a job as an Arithmicy teacher).

First, I thought about the wedding. I decided that it was the easiest..Ginny and I had both agreed on a beautiful Maroon pattern for my dress. Ginny said it would match beautifully with my brown hair. Ginny also decided, since Harry told her that she could pick where to get married, that they would get married right there in the Burrow. ("REALLY?!" Mrs. Weasley had shrieked. "Wait 'til I tell your father! He will be absolutly thrilled! Thrilled!")

Now on to Ron..Ron..Ron..The name seemed to stick in my head. Then I heard my name. Hermione..

"Hermione?" Ron asked. I shook my head. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking back at the road. "You seem as if something were wrong..."

"I was just thinking..about...well, you." I blushed and paused. "You know..about last night."

"Yea, I was thinking about that too-alot of thinking." He added.

"Well you see-"

"I love you, 'Mione" Ron said. I could see his ears go slightly pink. (A/N: [sarcasim] TOTALLY unexpected! Right people?! -winks- [/sarcasim])

"You _love me_?" Tears filled the brims of my eyes. This was perhaps the best day of my life! Because...I think I loved him too. "I-love-you-too." I managed to choke out. _Why was I getting so emotional?!_

"Is it that bad?" He mumbled.

"No! I don't know _what's _wrong with me! I'm just really glad you finally said that." Ron pulled into the apartment building parking lot.

He looked at me and gave a slight smirk. "Me too..I have been wanting to tell you that since the second year."

"Ha! Really?" I laughed.

"Yep.."

We got out of the car and walked upstairs. Suddenly our movements became more and more awkward with every step...None of us said anything...Although I thought I heard Ron mumble, "Oh boy" and gulp.

It wasn't very late. By the time on my watch it was only 8:30 at night. I was starved; Ron must have read my mind because he asked, "Do you want anything to eat? I can order us pizza or something."

"Pizza is fine." I smiled. (A/N: I KNOW WIZARDS DON'T EAT PIZZA! PLEASE BARE WITH ME THOUGH! LOL!)

When we was finished ordering, he plopped himself on the cough and save a deep sigh. _Was he expecting something from me? Was he glad I wasn't doing anything?_ So many questions went through my mind. I decided to just let him make a move. If that's what he wanted I was certainly ready. So I sat down next to him. It was completly quiet. The only thing I could hear was the air conditioning. After one or two minutes of sitting in silence, I turned to look at him. Too my surprise, he had been looking at me all along.

!#$%&()!#$%&()

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!! -plays piano- lol. Nice cliffhanger? lol I suck at them..Oh well..sigh This chapter is once again, SHORT! ARGH!!! The only LONG chapters in this story (i think) are the last 2..GRR!! -curses foolish 11 year old self for not writing longer chapters- Well, you know the drill. REVIEW!!!!! REVIEWW!!!! -shouts in a megaphone and spazez out-

{Edit} NOW THAT I RE-READ THE CHAPTER I AM SO PISSED!!! THIS IS SHORTEST CHAPTER IN HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs around in circles screaming and crying that everyone will hate the story and that I hate the foolish 11 year old that wrote this short story; runs into a wall and becomes unconcious while reviewers stand around my body drawing on my face with permanent marker and laughing at me-


	4. The Secret Admirer

**Not Everything is Perfect**

**Chapter 4: The Secret Admirer**

A/N: -is too ashamed at the fact that this story is going so fast (you'll see ;-) ) and the fact it is so short that Author doesn't speak- o.O

Disclaimer: -comes back from being ashamed- GOD DAMN FRICKIN DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!! -takes baseball bat and kills pc- DO I HAVE TO SAY IT EVERY FRICKIN CHAPTER?!!!!!!!!!!!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! -breathes- NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!! -foams at mouth and then goes back to being ashamed-

-----------

I stook to what I said. I was going to let _him_ make the move. Even though I wanted to so badly. And as if he heard me (A/N: Ron is making alot of predictions..lol First the being hungry thing..now this...), he made that move. He stroked his hand across my cheek and catpured my lips with his. I opened my mouth slightly so he could give his tongue access to my mouth and we shared a very passionate kiss. I pressed his head against my face, wanting every bit of him. He pulled away slightly and mumbled, "Bed...?". I didn't have time to answer because I was already making my way towards Ron's room. He ran after me.

I jumped onto Ron's queen-sized bed and asked myself, 'Was I sure about this?' _Of course I am! _Said an eager voice inside me. Ron shortly came in and hopped onto the bed beside me. I pulled my shirt off and then took his off. He had really nice abs and toned arms. I straddled his hips and kissed up his neck, finally reaching his luscious lips. Still kissing him, I fumbled with the clamp of his belt. Ron, impatiently, undid it himself and flipped me over. Now it was his turn to kiss my neck. Just as he was to slip my pants off, the door bell rang. "Shit...Pizza's here." Ron mumbled. He quickly pulled on his pants, muttering curse words to the Pizza Guy as he went to get the door.

I silently chuckled (A/N: I don't like that word..'chuckle'..Sounds like Santa or something..o.O) to myself as Ron reappeared in the door way. I certainly wasn't hungry anymore. And I don't think Ron was either. He came back into the bed. "Now what was I doing...?" He asked sexily, blushing slightly at his own blodness to act that way infront of his best friend."I think you were just about to..." I trailed off has he, once again, began taking off my pants. After that was done, I roughly sat on his torso while lightly kissing his lips. I look off my bra..

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

-----------------------------

(A/N: Yes, they did have Sex. No I couldn't write it in details because this is rated PG-13. So now it's morning! YAY FOR MORNING!!)

The next morning I woke up at 10:30. I was snuggled in Ron's arms. Recalling the past night's events, I smiled and sat up. I turned around and kissed Ron on the lips. His eyes fluttered and then opened.

"S'there...What..?" He said groggly. Then, probably recalling the past night's events too, his eyes opened wide and he smiled at me. "Wow.." He kissed me softly on the cheek. I kissed his cheek back, got up, and got in the shower. When I got out Ron was already making breakfast. This time it was Pancakes and Toast.

"You should really be a chef." I laughed. "What do you do, by the way?"

"I got into the Department of Magical Games and Sports; Quidditch mainly." He took a sip of orange juice.

"Wow! Good for you!" I exclaimed.

"What do you do?" Ron asked.

"Well, I haven't started yet," I stood up and brought my plate to the sink. "But Professor Dumbledore offered me a job at the school; As an Arithmacy teacher."

"That gr-" Ron started to say. But he was inturrupted by a tap on the window. He walked over and opened the window. A beautiful Eagle Own twittered in; a package tied to it's leg. Ron untied the package and closed the window as the owl flew away. He glanced at the package, a surprised look came across his face and he handed it to me. "It's for you."

"_Me?_" I said, staring blankly at the label.

"Open it." Ron said.

So I did. I opened it and inside was a box of chocolates and a letter. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's been a long time since I last saw you. And I just haven't been able to get you off my mind. The chocolates are of the finest. I hope you enjoy them. Maybe, if your not busy we could get together Thursday night at _Sonito's_? Say around 8? Look forward to seeing you there._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Ron looked at me questionily. I smiled so wide my cheecks hurt.

"What does it say?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

I re-read it. This time aloud. When I finished I shrieked. "Oh Ron! Thank you! I love you so much!" I wrapped my arms around him and started planting kisses all over his lips.

"I...love...you...too...but..." He pulled away from me.

"But what?" I giggled.

"Hermione," He said, half worried, half stern. "I didn't write you that letter."

-----------

A/N: OMG!!! WHO WROTE THAT LETTER!? I KNOW WHO UR THINKING...AND IT'S NOT HIM! lol nevermind.. This was still short, but I liked it all the same. I added ALOT of more detail than I had written..and I think it made all the difference.. Before I go, I have 2 shout outsz..(They are short! Don't worry!) lol BTW, my other story will be getting published once I finish it (I decided to finish my origional 2nd story and then publish it, instead of publishing my 3rd..) So you will have to wait maybe 1 more week. Sorry folks! lol But I try! I just got back in school so I try to write a little at night before I go to bed. Anywho, here are the shout outsz:

**Kitkat001: YAY! lol As always, you have a review! No i dont hate you! lol you message was the perfect size! =P I think you are starting to show your spazzy side in your reviews! YAY! JUST LIKE ME! LOL! I LURVE YOUR STORY 'Between Us'! TO ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ IT! I HIGHLY REQUEST IT!!! SO READ IT NOW!!! DID U HEAR ME!!! RIGHT NOW!!!! AND REVIEW!!! ITS SO UNIQUE AND U WILL JUST LURVE IT!!!!!! **

**Poohdog: Thank you for reviewing, first of all. Second, NO I didn't have Mountain Dew..That's just my usual self. -blushes- but i DO LURVE MOUNTAIN DEW!!!!!!! I ONCE GOT HIGH OFF OF IT IN SKWEL! ME AND 3 OTHER FRIENDSZ!! IT WAS SO FUN! (u know im joking..right?) lol Glad u like it! Bye!**

kk. Check back and -cough- REVIEW!!! and I will update. -smiles really big-


	5. Harry's Temper

**Not Everything is Perfect**

**Chapter 5: Harry's Temper**

A/N: -is not ashamed anymore because people like my story!!!- Okay, well here it is..you will not find out who the 'secret admirer' is in this chapt..but you will in the very beginning to ch. 6! lol...so fear not! lol And also, we have more problems ahead...So READ!!!! but I just need to say 1 quick shout out...

**goody2sho(Marah)-It's okay..I know what it's like to have a crappy pc..-kicks pc- hehe.. ;-) Anyways..lol that does sound like something Ron would say..(thats probably why I kept that bit in there when I typed it..) Glad you like meh story!!!! Bye!!**

Disclaimer: shakes violently and trys to make voice calm; grits teeth **No.** smirks

...........

My jaw dropped. "What?!". I sat down on the couch and put my chin in my hands. _Who could it be? My only friends that are guys are Harry and Ron...And it was certainly neither of them! The only way to find out is to go on that date..._ I thought. Ron came and sat down beside me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, running his hands through my dark-wavy hair.

"Well..." I hesitated. "I guess the only way to find out who it is, is to go.." I saw Ron start to look uneasy so I wrapped my arms around him and said, "It'll be okay...You know I love you...And I wouldn't just run off with someone who I supposedly haven't seen in over a year!"

I sat on Ron's lap, facing his face with my head on his shoulder. We sat like this for a couple of minutes before Ron spoke. "Hermione?"

"Yea?"

"This may sound...awkward, but I was wondering...do you consider us a couple? I mean..after all that's happened..."

"Of course!" I laughed. "But lets not tell anyone just yet. I mean, I've only been here for 3 days."

"I agree." Ron smiled.

I raised my head off of Ron's shoulder and pressed my lips on his. He licked my bottem lip. Oh, how I loved how he would always do that...I put my hands of the back of his neck and pressed him closer to me. Our 'make-out session' was interupted after about 10 minutes by the phone. It was Harry; He was getting really nervous about the wedding and wanted him and Ron to hang out for the day. He insisted that Ginny and I do the same.

I washed the dishes while Ron picked up the apartment. As we walked up the stairs to Harry's appartment we heard shouting coming from behind the door. Ron raised his eyebrows at me and knocked. We only had to wait a couple of seconds before Harry opened the door. He looked a wreck.

"Ron will explain everything to you later, 'Mione." Harry quickly said, yanking Ron down the hallway.

Ron said 'bye and secretly blew me a kiss. I smiled and waved. When I walked in and closed the door I spotted Ginny curled up on the couch, crying her eyes out.

"Ginny?!" I said, sitting down next to her. I put my hand on her back; she looked up. "What the hell happened?!"

"I don't...exactly know..." Ginny cried. "Harry...just said that...he was really...really nervous...so I tried him...and...and...I sat down next to him; I told him...that I was a bit nervous...myself. Oh Hermione! You know his temper! He just...went off the wall! He started...screaming. Saying, 'Your nervous! How can you be nervous?! I am doing everything here! All you've done is...is...pick where we are going to get married and you and Hermione's stupid dress!' And that's when Ron and you knocked..." Ginny started wiping her tears away.

"Oh Ginny." I comforted her, conjuring a tissue with my wand and handing it to her. "I'm sure Harry didn't mean it..."

"It was just a stupid little fight...A stupid little fight..." She told herself.

After Ginny had stopped crying and had calmed down I said, "Now! I am going to take us out to a spa to get massages, manicures, and pedicures! Okay?!"

"Alright.." Ginny smiled and got up to fetch her purse.

--------------------

The spa was wonderful. Even if Ginny felt half as good as me it would have paid off. I walked Ginny up to the door of Harry's apartment (Ginny lived with Harry there). We hugged and Ginny thanked me.

I Aperated to Ron's appartment. It was 6:30 PM so I had a little while to shower and get ready for my 'date'. I walked in Ron's appartment; Harry and Ron were on the couch watching muggle news. They both turned.

"What are you doing here?" I said rather sternly to Harry.

"Hermione..." Harry pleaded, getting up off the couch. "Please don't be mad...I swear I hate that temper of mine. Was Ginny okay after I left? What did you girls do?"

"Harry..." I said though gritted teeth. "You are, and will always be one of my best friends...But you really need to control yourself. Ginny was hystericaly crying when I saw her, so I took the both of us out to a spa...And I swear if you go back there while she is all relaxed-"

"Well..." Ron said. "Harry is going to stay with us for the night." Ron murmered.

"Where's he going to sleep?" I asked as if Harry were not standing there in front of me.

"Well, if you didn't mind," Ron gave me a bit of a smile. "You could stay in my room tonight."

'_Does he know?'_ I mouthed to Ron.

He nodded. Shit. I hope he didn't know _too_ much. "Well I don't think that will be a problem with you, aye Hermione?" Harry winked and laughed a bit.

"Ron! Did you tell him?!"

"No! Ginny did!"

"Why is kissing so bad?" Harry piped in. A relieved look spread across Ron's and my face. Harry noticed. "What the- You mean you...?" Harry was uncontrolably laughing now.

I face was the color of a tomato. And Ron's was the color of his hair. I looked at my watch. Damn! I need to take a shower, fast! "Sorry boys, but I have to take a shower." I mumbled.

I undressed and got in the shower. Ron told me to take one in his because he discovered this morning that a huge spider was lurking in the guest bathroom. Ron hated spiders. I got in. The warm water felt good on my body. After about 2 minutes I heard the bathroom door open. It was Ron. He opened the shower door. "'Scuse me miss." He said in a southern accent. "Do ya' min' if'a join ya'?

"Sure." I laughed.

Ron came in a looked at me; And I him. When we slept together it was dark and you couldn't really see anything. But now, oh you could see _everything_! Ron put his body up against mine. He kissed my lips as I put my arms on his back and swashed water onto it. I washed my hair and body and then eventually got out. Ron finished up by himself.

I got dressed and blow-dryed my hair. When I went out into the living room, Harry was helping himself to a soda. "Have a good shower?" He laughed. "I used the same method on Ginny the first time we had sex."

"_You_ sent Ron in? Why you little..." I giggled and shook my head. "Boys!"

Ron came out about 5 minutes later and Ron and Harry came with me to be dropped off at _Sonito's_.

...........

A/N: ALRIGHT!!! -claps- REVIEW PEOPLE!! MOVE MOVE!!! lol I am so proud of myself! This is actually not a short chapter! It's not long..but it's not short..YAY!!! GO ME!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! -cough- Anyways, like I said, next chapter you will find out who the 'secret admirer' is..So REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!!! I will try my best to write more of my 2nd fan fic so I can publish that...I think I will just type up the 1st chapter and upload it tonight or tomorrow..So fear not! Another story is on the way AND YOU BETTER READ IT!!!!!!! lol kk Gracias to all of my lovely reviewers!!! (BTW if you don't know what 'gracias' means..it is 'Thank you' in spanish..lol) BYE!!!


	6. Sonito's

**Not Everything is Perfect**

**Chapter 6: Sonito's**

A/N: Sorry!!! I know it took me like..what 5 days..lol thats still long for a story thats already written. But I was pissed like 2 of those days, and then typed the other story the other day, and I have had school and have been busy..So yea. But here it is!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. But you could ask JK Rowling and she _might_ be able to help. -winks-

_In the car._

"Now, 'Mione, are you _sure_ you want to meet this guy? I mean..."

"Ron, I am sure..I will be fine; Don't worry." I leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek, then blushed at the fact that Harry was in the back seat.

"Alright..But if anything goes wrong just Apperate, or call me, or something..."

"Alright." Ron had now stopped in front of the restraunt and squeezed my hand.

"Okay then, 'bye."

"'Bye!" I watched as Ron drove away; He would be back for me at 10:30.

I walked into the restraunt. It was italian cusine, and very fancy. _Who is my secret admirer?_ I thought.

The hostess greeted me and asked for my last name. I told her I was waiting for someone who apparently hadn't arrived yet. I was 5 minutes early after all. So, I turned and sat on a bench right outside of the restraunt. After about 2 minutes I started to get bored and looked at my hands. They were oddly interesting...Shaking my head I looked up. There was only one other person outside of the restraunt. A man, looking quite nervous, and surprisingly familiar. He was handsome and had platinum blonde hair, he glanced at his watch and looked up at me. A smirk made it's way across his face; He walked toward me.

To shocked to say anything, I just sat there, staring.

"Hermione?" He asked. "Is that you?"

"MALFOY?!" My mouth hung loose. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Well...to see you...I guess." Draco let out a nervous laugh.

"No, no, no, no! I thought you hated me! Your such a git! Why'd you call me here!? What are you playing at?!" I was astonished. This was clearly some kind of joke...And me, all alone. "If this is some kind of joke..."

"Hold on to your knickers, woman! I know I was a git in the past"- (_You got that right. _I thought.) -"But I have changed." He smirked. "I really want to make it up to you. And I swear this is _no_ joke. So, erm...shall we?"

I took a deep breath. "Alright...But if you do anything, ANYTHING!"

"Don't worry!" Draco laughed.

We walked into the restraunt. Draco approached the hostess and gave her his name. She seated us and we took our seat right by the window in a corner.

"You erm..look nice..." Draco blushed. I was wearing a spagetti-strap navy blue dress with my hair clipped back at the sides.

"Thank you. And you look, as much as I would have hated to admit it in the past, quite handsome." I smlied a bit and blushed. _Oh God! I cannot believe this is happening! Wait 'til Ron hears..Malfoy! HAH! I don't believe he's changed..He cant've...His father wanted him to become a Death Eater...Changed...If Draco Malfoy has comepletely changed then I will give the next Muggle I see 20 Galleons and tell them the secrets of Wizards!_ I thought while picking up my menu and scanning it.

"So..Where are you staying?" Draco asked, peering over his menu only to see the top of my head from over my own menu.

I looked up for a breif moment and simply said, "At my boyfriends appartment."

"And that would be...?"

"Ron."

"Ahh. The Weasel."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Just shut up." I gave a deathly glare in Draco's direction.

"Right...Sorry." He mumbled. "What have you been doing for the past year?"

"Well, I lived in America for about 9 months, missed my friends here in London just too much and moved back last week." I replied all while looking down at the menu. I knew I was being rude, but hey! He deserved every bit of rudeness I had in me!

"Wow, you've been busy. I've just lived in London and worked..." His noice sounded a bit hurt at my rudeness so I looked up from the menu.

"What about...You know-? Your _future_?"

Draco looked puzzled. "Hermione, are you like, brain dead or something? You remember what happened in 7th year don't you?"

"What? I haven't a clue to what your talking about!"

"May I take your orders?" Came the voice of our hostess. We hastily ordered and then I whispered, "What were you talking about?"

"Nobody ever told you?"

"Told me _what?!_" I demanded.

"I'm not sure I'm the right one to tell you..." He bit his lip.

"For christ's sake! Just tell me!"

"Okay! Well last year you had your memory modified. After the war. You are lucky to be alive...I thought they would have atleast told you about your memory! Some friends you have, Granger."

_This guy is crazy! I didn't have my memory modified! Last year nothing even happened! Just N.E.W.T.S! And I remember taking them...If I had been in some war I would think I would have remembered! I knew he was up to something! _

"Rubbish! Your just trying to get me upset at Harry and Ron! Sod off of them!"

"Keep your voice down!" Draco whispered. "Look, if you don't believe me, when you get back to your little friends you can ask them. I'm sure if you did they would tell you. But I am not telling a thing because one, I don't know the whole story, and two, it's not my place. Can we just drop the subject before we draw attention to ourselves? This _is _a Muggle restraunt after all...And you and I both know I am not very fond of them."

"Fine." I said firmly. There was no way this 'date' was going to work out with a happy ending.

But, maybe I was wrong. Because 10 minutes later I had been laughing at everything Draco was saying and even enjoying myself. The food finally came and we started to eat.

"This is delicious." I told Draco. "How do you like yours?"

"S'good." Draco answered while trying to swallow a mouthfull of chicken. "This restraunt makes okay food for a place run by Muggles."

"Yea." I laughed. "Ron makes great breakfast! He makes toast, bacon, pancakes..."

"Sounds good."

"It is."

After we had finished our dinner and had one more glass of wine each, Draco paid the bill and and we headed outside. I sat down on the familiar bench I sat on while waiting for Draco and he sat down next to me.

"So, thank you for tonight. It was really nice of you." I smiled.

"Your welcome." He looked down at my hands for a couple of seconds and then asked, "Hermione?".

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay..." He blushed. "If I kissed you?"

"Umm..okay." I was a bit uncomfotable. But it was just going to be a little peck, right?

I leanred in as my lips touched his. He brushed his against mine before planting them firmly in the center of my lips. I wanted to pull away, something didn't feel right. I had a boyfriend! I shouldn't have even agreed to a simple peck! But he slickly slid his tongue into my mouth and I let him; Moving my tongue with his. _What's wrong with you, Hermione?! You have a boyfriend! Ron!!!_ I pulled away just as someone jumped out of the bushes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" The person screamed.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" I didnt understand. Why had Ron been hiding in the bushes? Why had he been watching me?

"I was looking out for you! And then you go and kiss this scum-bag! I thought we were a couple!" Ron sounded hurt but his jealousy had fully kicked in.

"Ron, I can't believe you were watching me in a bush! You don't trust me? Is that it? I am so sorry about that kiss. I admit it was wrong and if I could I would take it back! But Draco has changed!"

"'Mione I fully trust you, it's _him _ I don't trust! But if your going to take his side, fine." He simply said. "Find-your-own-place-" He said while stepping backwards. Ron stopped at the bush and Harry jumped out. He avoided eye contact with me and walked away with Ron.

I was crying. Draco put his arm around my back but I moved away. "Where will I go?" Tears were streaming down my face. "What will I do?" I wasn't directly talking to Draco, but he answered anyway.

"Well...I don't know if you trust me but you could always stay at my place."

I knew it wasn't the smart thing to do but I was so confused and a total mess. Mascara was all over my cheeks and I was almost to the point of shaking in the cold night. I had no other choice but to go with him so I got up and allowed Draco to put his coat around me as he lead me to his car.

A/N: WOW!!!! LyK oNg!!11 mEh isH sO prOud 'O mYsElf!!!11one I managed to type a long chapt! -laughs evily- I added SOOOOO much to this chapt tho..lol but i lurve it..and there are alot of funny parts in this. hehe im feeling hyper tonight. -winks- A part I added was about Hermione's memory beind modified. Hmm...whats that all about?!!!! AHHH! SHO CONFUZZLING!!! TOO MUCH!!! RON AND HERMIONE GET INTO A FIGHT SHE LEAVE WIF DRACO AND SHE SUSPOSEDLY GETS HER MEMORY MODIFIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!! -laughs- okay..well I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHANK YA!! BYE!


	7. Strangers to the Rescue

**Not Everything is Pefect**

**Chapter 7: Strangers to the Rescue**

A/N: IM SO SORRY! I LEFT YOU PEOPLE AT A CHIFFHANGER AND I DIDN'T EVEN UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD! But I have had homework, and I was even thinking about not updating today because I have had a horrible stomach ache..But I know I promised it so I am typing..kk HERE IT IS!!!

Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -loses voice- Wait..you don't need to use your voice to type..damn it..OH WELL! -runs away and hides- o.O

_'How could you do that?' The girl franticly shouted. 'Nothing happened I SWEAR! We are just friends. Please...' She clung to his neck and started sobbing. Her boyfriend kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. 'I'm sorry..I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.' He brought his face up to hers and started planting kisses all over it. 'I love y-'_

I shut the book firmly and set it aside. Why did books always have a happy ending? Everyone knows relationships don't just repair themselves like that! Ugh. But sometimes I wished they would turn out happy...

I was sitting on Draco's living room couch. It was that same night...I had gone back to his apartment and he helped me calm down a bit. Then he told me he had to take a shower so I picked a book off his shelf, and here I am!

"Hey.."

"Ah! Oh-sorry Draco! Don't scare me like that!"

"I wasn't trying to.." He murmerd. He came around from the back on the couch and sat next to me. "Hermione..." He said, stroking my hair. "Cheer up." Draco started to kiss my neck. I knew what he wanted, and somewhere inside me I wanted it too, but I just couldn't do that to Ron.

"Draco, stop." I said, pulling away. I got up and walked into the room I was staying in. "I'm going to bed." I growled frusratedly. 'Okay' was all Draco said.

_Who does he think he is? _I ranted, pulling a big T-shirt of Draco's on. It smelled fresh and clean. _No! Stop it Hermione. He is an idiot. You shouldn't have come here with him...Argh! Maybe I am just getting a little to ahead of myself...I mean, it's not like he was forcing me to do anything I didn't want to..And when I said no he accepted. _My thoughts were all scattered through my mind.

I went under the covers and turned off the light.

Sometime shortly after that I awoke to the sound of a door being voilently swung open. I screamed. "Draco?" I grabbed my wand from the bedside table. As soon as I said 'lumos' I regretted it totally. In front of me was a malevolent looking Draco standing at the foot of my bed. His eyes had a sort of firey stinge deep inside of them. "Are y-you okay?" I gulped. Draco muttered something that I couldn't quite make out. But in seconds I was bound to the bed by ropes.

"Now I'll get what I want." He sneered. "Filthly little mud-blood; Always falling for stupid little tricks. All I had to do was be nice for 2 hours and you were enough of a fool to come home with me..." He was now sitting on my hips. I could feel his erection against my navel.

"Draco, please! Leave me be!" I struggled with the bindings but they wouldn't budge. My wand had fallen to the floor. "GET OFF!!" I shouted and screamed, kicked and thrashed. SMACK!

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco commanded.

"YOU BA-" SMACK! Tears were streaming down my face. I tried to scream once more, I couldn't give up. But I was silenced by a rough and demanding kiss. His breath tasted like achohol. He was drunk.

I moved my head to the side and started thrashing and screaming again as I felt his hands go under the shirt I had on. "NO! STOP! GET OFF!" I pleaded, earning myself another smack.

I couldn't control myself now. I sobbed and shook. But Draco didn't notice. He was consumed in his own fantasies. He grabbed at my breasts and then brought me back for another kiss; I bit his mouth.

"BITCH!" He screamed, wiping away blood. I saw his hand coming toward me, just as I flinched, I let out another loud howl of a sob, and then another voice joined the room.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Screamed a man. I looked up to see who it was, but the lights were out so I could only see an outline of him. There was a loud bang and Draco flew off of me. He hit the wall and fell to the floor. Another charm was said and the bindings were removed. Another man endered the room now.

"Is she okay?!" He asked.

"I think we got here just in time." The first man said.

_Who are these people?_

"Oh Hermione." The second man came up to me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. I started to scream and and smack at him but stopped myself when the lights went on.

"Ron? Oh Ron! I'm so glad you're here!" I hugged him so close to me that he ended up on top of me. I pulled him back into the kiss he has started. He kissed all of the tears that were staining my cheeks until I heard a cough. Harry was standing at the door. Ron got off of me and helped me up. I was shaking and crying uncontrolably.

"You should change back into your dress..." Ron told me, handing me my navy blue dress. Harry left for a brief moment so Ron could help me back into it.

Once in the car (Harry was driving so Ron could hold onto me in the back) reality of what just happened hit me hard. "I'm so sorry..." I told Ron, starting to cry again. "I am so...so..sorry...so...stupid.." Ron tightened his grip around me.

"'Mione?" Did he.._do_ anything to you?" A flash of hate ran through his eyes. He frowned.

"No.." I sniffed. "You came just in time...Thank you...Sorry..." My sentences were now practicaly incomprehendable. I was sobbing into Ron's shoulder and Harry kept glancing into the mirror to look at me every couple of seconds. I think I was making Ron start to get teary-eyed seeing me so sad, because when he talked he had to pause and look up at the roof of the car to keep from having tear spill out. I knew right then that he was the one; He loved me enough to come to my rescue even when we had gotten into a fight. _How did they know I was there?..._

"W-when we get back, you...can take a nice bath." A single tear finally escaped Ron's eyes and he quickly wiped it away.

"Ron.." I whispered, sniffing again as a fresh batch of tears made their way down my face. "It's okay to cry...I understand, look at me! I'm sorry..." I snuggled my head into his shoulder again and kissed his neck.

Ron exhaled deeply and said, "I just...can only imagine...what could have happened...I shouldn't have yelled at you-"

"No Ron! Don't make this your fault..Please, it was _my_ fault. I went with him, I kissed him, I went on that stupid date in the first place!"

"We're here." Harry mumbled, got out and opened the bask-seat door for Ron and I. We started up the stairs; I tripped and stumbled on one so Ron carried me up the rest of the way. He set me down at the door. Harry imediatily told Ron that he was going to Apperate to his appartment so we could be alone, also so he could apoligize to Ginny and tell her what had happened.

"You gonna be okay?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I will be..." I nodded and said good-bye. There was a POP and he was gone.

Ron led me to his bathroom. He gasped as he turned me around and looked at my face. He imedatily started cursing Draco out and clenching his fists. He even suggested that he go back there and beat the shit out of him, obviously I refused.

"Ron! No! I don't want you getting in trouble; Just leave him there!" I looked into the mirror and what I saw was horrible to me. My right cheek was red and bruised from Draco's smacking; My eyes were blood-shot from crying; I had little bruises all up my arms from Draco's hands and fingers holding me down; And, although you couldn't see it, my throat was raw from screaming. "Oh my god...Look at me!" I, once again, started crying.

"If I _ever_, EVER see that asshole again I will kill him. _I will kill him_." He sat me down on the toilet seat so he could get to the bathtub and turn the water on. Once it was filled he helped me out of my dress and into the tub. Even though the water was warm, I was still shaking terribly.

"Will you be okay? Do you want anything? Do you want me to stay?" Ron asked all at once. He looked me over again and I could see the brims of his eyes fill with tears again.

_This must be horrible for him...Seeing me like this._

"I'm okay for now, I don't need anything. And if you don't mind I'd like to be alone.." I replied.

"Okay." Ron nodded and kissed my cheeck. "But I'm leaving the door opened a crack so I can check and make sure you don't drown yourself."

"Alright." I tried to laugh.

Ron left and I heard the door to his room open then close. I stayed quiet because I heard noises...Ron was screaming and probably crying a bit, then I heard smashes. He was breaking things. I knew he hated Malfoy more than ever now. And I knew that if he ever _did_ come across him, he _would _kill him.

I sunk my head into the water and blew bubbles out of my nose. When I came up and opened my eyes, I almost jumped with fright. Breathing again, I relized that I was just seeing things..Draco's head was NOT floating over me...At this, I recalled the night events, while listening to Ron's smashing (although it had calmed down a bit), and I truely felt completely alone.

A/N: OMFG! THAT BASTARD!!! HOW DARE HE!!! STUPID!!! (Cute, but stupid -winks-) Tom Felton ish so hawt!!! -drools over pic- -cough- What? Oh yea, the story! Right, well I'm sorry I had to make Draco the bad guy here, but If you read my 'Til Death Do Us Part' and an upcoming story (when this is done) they will both be Draco/Hermione..Anyways, I added almost EVERYTHING in this chapt. I just based it on what I had wrote. Wow...AND IT ISH LONG!!! BOO YA! (BTW I know I used the f-word back there and you probably went, 'What is this rated?!' but PG-13 can have **1 **use of the f-word and thats it..I think. And if it is repeated then you have to bump it up to R. So there will be no more F-words! lol NOW REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Also! 1 more thing, sorry I made Ron kinda wimpy..But you have to understand that his girlfriend just almost got raped, and she is crying and shaking, he just had gotten into a fight with her and he could have lost her right after so you feel stupid for that, and then when he finally got a good look at her she was bruised in the face, arms, her eyes are blood shot and so on..so yea..I personally think he handled the situation well. well i AM the author but thats not the point. most people would just go and shoot the guy who did it...yea okay this is very long so REVIEW!!!!!!!!)

**Pollywag93(JOHN)- YAY! You got your wish! STUPID DRACO THOUGH ALMOST RAPED HERMIONE! But now Ron and Hermione have pretty much made up! So you got what you wanted! Your Hr/R pair. lol Thank you for reading my story and reviewing! I'll ttul.**


	8. The Wedding

**Not Everything is Perfect**

**Chapter 8: The Wedding**

A/N: Alright! This chapter _may_ be a little short..I dunno. Coz here on paper it's pretty short but I will be adding in alot so u'll have to see. Yepyep so you get to see what happened to Hermione and Ron, and read about Harry and Ginny's Wedding!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm in a good mood today so, No I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. But I do own the plot. Don't sue me. Thanx

!#$%&

For the next five days I moped around Ron's appartment. Ron said I was depressed. Ginny's wedding was in three days now, so that put more pressure on me to get better. But you can't necessarily 'get better' from being depressed, can you? I needed to sort out my thoughts, and think about them, instead of staring at the back of my mind, replaying that night's events over and over until I started crying again. Most impotantly I needed someone to talk to. Sure, there was Ron, Ginny, and even Harry, but I didn't want to feel like I was complaining. And I sure as hell didn't want people feeling sorry for me, saying, 'Aww. Poor Hermione almost got screwed by Draco! Send her a fruit basket for me!' to their house elves. Although Mrs. Weasley had had alot to say about it once Ron told her the next day. She insisted that she Apperate right over to comfort me, but I refused, I didn't want anyone near me. I even ended shunning Ron out for the first two days. But I made up for it on the third night. (A/N: muahaha -winks-) Although it wasn't quite as romantic as we planned.

Ginny would be coming over soon, she had been coming everyday for the past four days! I felt so bad because her wedding was so close; Ron tried to see me as much as possible and called constantly from work.

I sat on the couch in silence, the way I liked it for the moment. I didn't want anyone to bother me. I started to space out, but shortly after that I heard a knock at the door.

"Hermione?" The person called.

I came back from my daze, and opened the door. Harry stood there with a bouquet of assorted flowers. He handed them to me. "Oh! Thank you!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"What? For the flowers? No problem." He smiled. "Their from both Ginny and I."

"Well...for the flowers," I hesitated, I hadn't really talked about 'that night' to anyone accept bits and peices to Ginny while she was over. "And for saving me...God knows what could have happened." I paused and looked down at the flowers. "I've been meaning to ask; How did you and Ron know what was happening?"

"Oh.." Harry led me to the couch and sat down; I sat next to him. "Well, after Ron and I got in the car we saw you go off with Malfoy." His eyes gleamed with fire at the name. "Ron was furious that you'd actually go with him so we followed you to his house and stayed outside in the car. We actually used one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears that Ron had in the car. (Fred and George gave him one as a gift.) That's when we heard you scream and I went running; Ron got his foot stuck in a hole and tripped but so when I went back to help he yelled at me to just go get you..." Harry looked at his feet.

"Well I'm glad Fred and George are such pranksters! And that you and Ron are so caring..." My eyes filled with tears but I blinked and they were gone.

Harry clutched my hand, "Ron really loves you, Hermione. He doesn't want to loose you."

"I know." I sobbed. "I love him too. Alot. But I am just not myself these days. I wish I could just get over this. I feel so bad..."

"Don't feel bad, it's Malfoy's fault - not yours. Don't blame any of this on yourself." There was silence for about three minutes when Harry decided to change the subject. "Well I came over here in the first place because Ginny wanted me to tell you that you need to come over to try on your dress. And then tonight is the rehersal. Better get on some decent clothes."

"Oh." I looked down at my sweat pants and T-shirt. "Right..I'll be right back."

!#$$%&

The rehersal went well and before I knew it, it was the day of the wedding. Ron and I Apperated to the Burrow, and went our seperate ways to get ready. I still had traces of bruises, which I had almost forgotten about until Ginny gasped and ran to get her wand. "Hermione! Why didn't you get rid of those the next day! Or tell me about them atleast! I could have done it!"

"I forgot.."I mumbled. Which was the truth; I was too in shock to remember the pain of brusies everytime I moved my arms or put a hand on my face, because that pain just blended in with the pain I had inside of me. Ginny muttered a spell and my peachy skin was clearly visible without any traces of black and blue. I looked in a mirror (for the first time in days) and saw that the bruise on my face had also gone away.

I twirled around in my dress once and got my wand out. Within a couple of spells my hair was in beautiful, tamed locks that famed my face. And I had on a pinkish blush with my eyes outlined in a whitish-red eyeshadow, and finally maroon lipstick to match the dress. I turned to see Ginny almost done getting ready. Her pink dress was beautifuly made by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny's hair was in a curled bun and she had her bangs curled on the sides of her face. Her make-up was very light; She had a tiny bit of blush on her cheeks, and light pink eyeshadow on her lids. Then a toner and gloss on her lips.

After Ginny and the rest of the brides maids were done getting ready I snuck out of the room to go find Ron. I also wanted to talk to Harry for a quick moment. I gathered that they were in Ron's old room so I opened the door and there they were.

"Wow! Hermione you look beautiful!" Ron exclaimed, picking me up and lightly swinging me around.

I kissed him on the cheek. "And you look extra handsome!" I giggled.

"I see you got rid of your bruises?" He whispered, his face going serious.

"Yea..Ginny did it for me." I replied, walking over toward Harry, who was fixing his already straight tie.

"Harry... I know you don't want to hear this on your wedding day, but listen up. Think before you speak. Well, accept for when you're saying your vows. But you know what I mean. I know you're really nervous.."

Harry nodded and sipped on a glass of water. I walked back over to Ron and hugged him tight. "Never let go of me...I just want to stay like this forever." I told him.

"I won't; I promise you." He tightened his grip around my back.

"Hermione! Dear, it's almost time! Back to the girl's room!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came. I said good bye to Harry and Ron and went back to the room. Ginny was getting nervous too. I told her that I talked to Harry, and that everything would be fine.

The music started and I watched as the flower girl (Bill's five year old daughter; First Weasley granddaughter) and ring barrier (Fred's 3 year old son; First Weasley grandson) came down the isle that was made in the backyard. Everything looked beautiful, and the weather couldn't have been better. It wasn't hot, but just cool enough to be content while outside.Ginny and Mr. Weasley came next. I could see Harry shift his weight and gape at her beauty as she, smiling widely, came down the isle. I could tell by their looks that they had both forgotten about being nervous. Ginny reached Harry and the vows started. I hard a small cry and looked over to see Mrs. Weasley dab her eyes in the front row.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your loftly wedded wife?" Albus Dumbledore said. (A/N: LMFAO!!!)

"I do." Harry smiled.

"And do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your loftly wedded husband?"

"I do." She beamed.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Dumbledore finished. "You may kiss your bride."

(A little something you need to know that wasn't mentioned)

On Harry's side was Lupin, friends from the Ministry, Neville, Colin, Dennis, Seamus, Dean, that whole possy.

On Ginny's side was Fred and George, their kids, Alicia and Angelicia, Lee, Katie, Bill, his wife, their kids, Charlie and his wife and kids, Percy and Penelope, their child. Also Parvati, Luna, and any other friend she may have had.

A/N: A little short but the next chapter is very exciting, and then the next chapter is the last one, but it is VERY long, and then I will have an Afterwords thing. Also, I need to find a way to fit in the memory being modified..I think I will do that right now. lol So here 'tis! (It's the next day)

The next morning I awoke beside Ron. I had totally forgotten Draco and all that had happened, all I knew was that I hate a great night and the after party was fantastic! I sat up and ruffled Ron's hair, waking him up. "Wake up sleepy head..."

"Nuh uh..." He mumbled. "S'too early..."

"No it's not it's 10:00. And your susposed to get up early on Sundays'."

"Well we-" He yawned. "-Got to bed at around 4:00...s'I think I need more sleep..."

I laid back down and snuggled myself deep in the covers. Ron wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck softly.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, 'Mione."

Ten minutes later I had finally gotten Ron up by hitting him in the head with a pillow and starting a massive pillow fight, which ended as a ticking fight. I was sitting at the kitchen table across from Ron when the thought passed through my mind.

"Ron...Dra - Malfoy, told me that I had my memory...._modified_. In 7th year...What happened? Please tell me..."

He sighed and looked hesitant for a moment, but grabbed my hand and started talking. "I never wanted to keep it from you 'Mione. I wanted to tell you, even if you had had your memory modified. Atleast you had a right to know what had happened. 7th year, there was a war. Right on school grounds. Dumbledore managed to get alot of the students home by port key, but some he didn't. Anyway, I'm just going to tell you straight out...Lucious Malfoy took you from Hogwarts one night...He took you to Voldemort and demanded that Harry come fourth on the night of the war to fight for you. If he lost, both of you would be killed, and if he won, well then you would be set free. Dumbledore made all of these plans to try and get you back but one by one they failed. Eventually time ran out and Harry was on the field near the Forbidden Forest ready to fight Voldemort once and for all. You were back in the woods with the Death Eaters, so while Harry was fighitng, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagal, Hagrid, and I went down into the woods to find you. Well, I actually stole Harry's invisibility cloak and came with them, but I helped just as well. We found you O'course. But you were in shock. They had had you under the Imperious Curse, Crucis Curse (A/N: I think that's what it's called..sorry I dun't have the book right now!), and Merlin knows what else. But we fought off the Death Eaters and got you. Harry did defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters were put away for good. You were such a mess that Dumbledore just said to put a powerful memory charm on you, to make you forget everything that had to do with Voldemort in 7th year, and just make you 'remember' taking N.E.W.T.S. But really, the three of us never took them...Well, Harry and I did later, but you just got the grades. But you're okay now Hermione...please don't cry..I'm sorry."

I had a tear stained face now. How horrible this was all turning out to be. Like some sort of nightmare that I was never going to wake up from. "S-so. You're telling me that I was kipnapped by Death Eaters and tortured! FIRST I GET ALMOST RAPED! NOW I FIND OUT I GOT KIDNAPPED! What the bloody hell did I ever do so wrong to deserve this?!"

"Nothing..That's what I don't understand. We all did nothing, but befriend Harry. Not that I'm blaming him. None of this is his fault. But because we befriended him, is why we are the first his enimies get to. Please..I'm sorry. I don't want to see you depressed again. You are fine now, Voldemort is dead, and so are most of his Death Eaters. Please..."

Ron held me as I cried on his shoulder. I thought everything was going perfect in my life! Now it was just a whole pile of shit. Why couldn't my life be like the books? I wondered. Why couldn't just for once...Thing's be perfect.

A/N: ALRIGHT! THIS CHAPTER IS FKED UP! lol All this shit is scattered all over. I'm sorry if the memory being modified isnt metioned in any upcoming chapters or anything because I added it in and everything and yea..I wasn't thinking. But there u go. BTW NO! This story isn't ending quite yet, for that person who thought it had ended. And i hope your all satisfied because I sat here for 4 hours typing 2 chapters (one for each story. PLEASE READ MAH OTHA 1) to update for ya'll when a category 4 hurricane is gonna hit my house tomorrow night. =P lol oh here BTW:

**I live in Florida, so the hurricane is coming my way! =( This is the last chapter I will be putting up for the weekend because I will be taking down my computer and un-plugging it so it doesn't get messed up by the hurricane. I WILL be updating ASAP on Monday, IF everything went okay with my house, me, etc.. If i don't update right away, please do not worry. But if I don't update within a week, then you can start to worry. ;) But I assure you I will be fine. (I hope). Okay, well if you live in Florida too, I wish you the best of safety! **

Bye!! Sorry about the scattered chapter! lol But I am just so tired right now and everything is hectic..Ugh..please review and make me happy! TTUL!!


	9. Two Surprises

**Not Everything is Perfect**

**Chapter 9: Two Surprises**

A/N: HEY!!! IM ALIVE!!! I MADE IT THROUGH THE HURRICANE!!! YIPEE!!!! I'm feeling really hyper today so imma do shoutouts that i haven't done in like, forever. So yea.

**Brilover: Nope! It's not over yet! We still have this chapter, and another one, and then an afterwards thing. And then -sniff- unfortunatly it will have to end... -is depressed-**

**harrypotterismine-ilovehim: I know! Stupid asshole! Why'd he have to do that?! (You mumble: well you _are_ the author...) DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME!!! JUST BECAUSE I WROTE IT DOESN'T MEAN I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM FROM DOING THAT!! GOSH! -runs away crying-**

**Kitkat001: WEEEEEEEE!!!! -sings- because of the wondeful things she does.....ba ba ba ba ba ba ba...... -cough- anyways! JAMES AND OLIVER ISH SHO HAWT!!!!111 MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA you can get Oliver and i'll get James! TWINS!!! YAY! (sorry im rly hyper) I WANNA TWIN!!! SNOT FAIRR!!!!!!!!!!! -crys-**

**hp-love-fifi: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! Your back! And you like mah story!!! WEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ring around the rosey a pocket full of posey...ashes ashes...we all fall down!!!!**

**Bhekie: I survived!!! YAY! Glad you liked my story! ( I know..I don't want it to end!!!!!!!!! **

**Amilee: Thank you! We all were okay (i think)...My brother just suffered serious mental head trama from being couped up for 3 days...lol**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. And if I did then I would be working on Half-Blood Prince right now so all us wonderful fans could read the book by Christmas! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!#$&

It's been three months since the wedding, and so far I have been okay. I moved in with Ron and started my job at Hogwarts. I never heard from Draco since, but sometimes I wonder where he might be, and how he could live knowing he tried to rape somebody.

It was 6:00 PM and I was at my desk grading papers. Ron got off work at 7:00. I got off whenever I was done for the day. Harry had called the night before and had wanted Ron and I to stop by when we both got off of work. And Ron for some reason was acting really strange the past three weeks.

When I was finally done, I Apperated (A/N: Yes I know you can't but who gives a shit; this is my story!) home. I set down my things and walked into the kitchen. Heading towards the fridge to get a snack, I spotted a note on the front of it. It was from Ron, telling me not to make anything for dinner because he was going to take me out to dinner. Ron always did stuff like that. Just random days he would take me out to eat, or we would go to Muggle fairs, and he even took me on a late-night boat ride once.

I made my way to my room and took out a black dress with off the shoulder sleeves. I slipped it on and put on my matching shoes, and then grabbed a white coat from the closet near the door.

Just as I had turned to sit on the couch, the door opened. "Hey. You look nice." Ron said, giving me a kiss.

"Thanks." I replied.

Ron quickly changed into some nicer clothes and we left for Harry's.

"What's wrong?" I asked once we got in the car.

"What do you mean?" His voice was a bit tence, like he was almost _nervous_ about going to Harry's appartment.

"You've been acting weird for weeks now..."

"It's nothing; Just work is a bit hectic lately...You know?"

"Okay. As long as nothing is bothering you."

When we reached Harry's apartment, he ushered us inside and sat us on the couch. Ginny sat before us, beaming.

"Well? What is it?!" I asked excitedly.

"You tell them, hunny." Harry insisted. There was a short pause.

"Well...I'm going to have a baby!" Ginny cried.

I screamed. "Congradulations! How far along?" I got up and hugged her.

"About two months." Ginny replied, putting a hand over her flat stomach.

"Nice job." Ron told Harry.

Ginny and I rolled our eyes as Harry and Ron had a nice laugh. Then Ron went and sat next to Ginny. "Congrats, baby sis." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Ron."

"Does mum know?"

"Harry and I are going over to the Burrow first thing tomorrow."

We all talked about the baby for awhile and then Ron asked Harry to come with him outside. It seemed normal to Ginny, as if she knew something I didn't.

"What's going on with him?" I asked her. But all she did was shrug.

On our way to the restraunt I asked Ron where he was taking me. "Only the finest place in town." He smiled.

"_Malmore?!_" I exclaimed. "Ron your too nice!"

"And your too beautiful." Ron laughed, taking hold of my hand.

We got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand up to the front.

"Reservation for two." Ron winked at the waiter.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_ I thought. _Maybe he just knows him or something..._

We were seated around a corner in the back. There was nobody else in this part of the restraunt; It was quite peaceful.

I looked at the menu and asked Ron if he knew what he was going to get.

"Yea...I think I'm gonna get this Beef Borgeon, you?"

"I was thinking about getting Angel Hair Pasta with Shrimp."

"Sounds good."

When we ordered and were sipping on wine Ron brought up a subject I sort of wished he hadn't. Well, not here atleast; More likely at home.

"So, are you getting along okay? I mean...You haven't really said anything about...." He hesitated.

I gritted my teeth. "I have pretty much just decided it was a stupid thing of me to trust him and try to get on with my life."

"Okay." Ron said in a hushed tone and fell silent.

"Madam." The waiter set my food on the table. When the food was all brought, I tasted my pasta.

"This is delicious." I told Ron. "Wanna try?"

I giggled as I fed Ron some of it. We talked about Ginny's baby, my work, Ron's work, and even about fixing up the apartment a bit, while we ate.

When we had finished and the waiter cleared our table, we gave him the order for a peice of chocolate cake.

Ron fed me some of it, until I started laughing everytime he would raise the fork. So we just split the rest and fed ourselves. It was such a wonderful night.

When Ron ate the last bite of his side, he glanced at me and captured my eyes with his. You could just get lost in his eyes forever. He held my hand and got up. Kneeling on one knee, he took out a box from his pocket.

_Oh my god!_ My eyes were wide in surprise.

He looked over my face and then back to my eyes. "Hermione...I love you, so much. And I want to spend the rest of my life if you. Will you marry me?"

My eyes filled with tears of joy at that last sentence. "Yes!" I cried. He hugged me and slid the engagement ring onto my finger. It was a beautiful jade colored diamond. My birthstone...

Ron got back up and sat back down. "So this is what's been up lately? You acting strange...and talking to Harry more often?" I smiled.

"Yea..You noticed." He smirked.

A frown spread over my face at that. Somehow that reminded me of something. Or _someone_ rather. Draco...How he always used to smirk at me right after he'd called me a mud-blood. I scowled.

"'Mione? You okay?"

"Oh - yea. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something..." I trailed off.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." I looked at the ring. "I'm getting married!" I whispered.

"So am I." Ron picked up my chin to meet his gaze. "To a wonderful woman, and the brighest witch ever."

Draco had faded away now once again into my memories. Only to be remembered at another time.

When Ron set me down (he'd been carrying me to the door) inside of the appartment, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I dropped my purse and flung my arms around Ron's neck. Kissing his lips, which he quickly got accustomed to, he backed into our room and onto the bed.

"I love you." I murmered. Ron replied by kissing my neck, leaving his mark all down it.

We each took turned undressing each other. Everything was perfect! Just it had always been. I let out a moan as Ron grabbed at my breasts. My hand slid along his sleek torso.

Finally, that moment came once again. He slid into me, and then out. When it was all over, laying there in Ron's arms, I had a feeling. It wasn't happiness or pleasure, it was something different. Although I didn't know exactly what it was. I snapped out of my thought and enjoyed listening to the rythm on Ron's breathing and the feeling of his hand stroking my hair. I _was_ after all getting married!

!#$&

A/N: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! THEY ARE GUNNA GET MARRIED!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!! Not as long as I would have liked it, but who cares. I HAD to update coz you ppl probably thought I really did die. lol. (Some of you probably hoped for it) lol im jk. kk So there is 1 more chapter, and then an afterwards thingy. AND THEN THATS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I wonder what that feeling was..? -smirks- ONLY I SHAL KNOW!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Aww...well don't worry. The answer is in the first paragraph of the next chapter. lol actually the second sentence of the first paragraph now that i look at my paper. lol kk so please REVIEW! THANX! BYE!


End file.
